1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for fastening a support of a scale of a linear measuring device to a mounting surface of an object to be measured. The present invention furthermore relates to a method for fastening the support. Finally, the present invention relates to a linear measuring device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Linear measuring devices include an arrangement for fastening a support of a scale and of a scanning unit which scans the scale. They are employed in particular in connection with processing machines for measuring the relative movement of a tool in relation to a workpiece to be processed, with robotic devices, and increasingly also in the semiconductor industry.
An arrangement for fastening a support of a scale is described in DE 83 02 162 U1. The arrangement has a clamping claw, which urges the housing of a linear measuring device against a mounting face of the object to be measured. The clamping jaw is fastened on the object to be measured by a screw, wherein the clamping jaws works together with an inclined clamping face of the housing. In this way the clamping jaw is urged by one force component against the mounting face by the screw, and is urged against an attachment face extending transversely to the mounting face by another force component. This attachment face is a protrusion on the clamping jaw itself.
When tightening the screw, the clamping jaw exerts a clamping force on the housing. In the course of this the clamping jaw is displaced, and therefore also the attachment face formed on it. Because of this the attachment face does not constitute a defined and stable positioning and alignment aid for the housing.
DE 83 02 162 U1 also describes a method for fastening a support of a scale on a mounting face. In the course of this a clamping jaw is urged against a clamping face of the housing of a linear measuring device by turning a screw into the object to be measured. By this a clamping force is exerted on the housing, which urges the housing against the mounting face and against an attachment face of the clamping jaw. Following the fastening of the clamping jaw on the object to be measured, the clamping jaw is positively attached to the object to be measured by pins.
Since the positive fixation takes place only after the clamping force has been generated, it is not possible to prevent a displacement of the attachment face in the course of fastening.